1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to floor cleaning equipment and more particularly to a mop wringer with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for mop wringer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,720 discloses a mop wringer. Thus, continuing improvements in the mop wringer are constantly being sought.